Ingrid's Love of the Hot Guy
by QueenGenie16
Summary: Since Ingrid came to X she has been single. She has a tiny crush on Fillmore and felt a small crush on Anza until- well she walks in on him naked. And the feeling strengthens
1. Tehama Wants To Know

Ingrid was a dark girl by nature; she wore black clothes, black makeup and black shoes. She was always quiet and smart in her thinking. She had a photographic memory; and one picture was burned into her mind. Joseph fucking Anza, he was one of the hottest boys in X. He was her best friend's boyfriend. And Ingrid had walked in on him naked.

Butt naked, Ingrid couldn't get the image out of her head. Tehama was head-over heels in love with him and she would never steal a friend's boyfriend. But something told her that unless she had him; her world would be crashing continuously.

This is how Ingrid spent every day; Dreaming of Anza and her fucking in so many freaking positions. "Third" Vallejo called, snapping her out of her trance. "I need you and Fillmore to go check out the crime scene; over by the pool. Someone filled it with red jello." Ingrid jumped out of her chair and beat Fillmore out of HQ.

And as Tehama watched Ingrid speed out of Headquarters she knew something was up. She needed to know what; or so she though...


	2. Joseph Wants Ingrid NOW

_And as Tehama watched Ingrid speed out of Headquarters she knew something was up. She needed to know what; or so she thought._

Joseph also watched Ingrid go; he was entranced by her. Her eyes, her silky black hair and her milk white skin. When she had seen everything that had been his tipping point. He was dating Tehama, but truthfully she was a bore to him. She was into science and not into the same music and she hated all the sports he played.

Ingrid was the one he was watching. He dreamed of making her moan, scream and satisfying all of her needs. He continuously dreamt of that; he wanted to press his lips to her breasts, make her feel the pain for all of her life.

He wanted her, he needed her and he only had one problem...


	3. Joseph Has To Decide

_He wanted her, he needed her and he only had one problem..._

Tehama. She was his girlfriend, and he couldn't date Ingrid behind her back. As much as he loved Ingrid, he couldn't. His father had taught him better than that. He was an Anza; a ladies' man. And man was he screwed. The love of his life or his long-time girlfriend; he would have to choose.

Ingrid; the dreams began again. Him on top of her and them naked, then ramming her until she screamed. He was a fucking freak, why would he think of this. Ingrid wasn't into him, she was into Fillmore. And he hated it...


	4. Ingrid's Escape

_Ingrid wasn't into him, she was into Fillmore. And he hated it..._

When Ingrid returned to HQ her mind was blank of all thoughts. She didn't even notice Anza stare at her as she entered. There was too much inside her head, her mother had been found- dead in a ditch. She was to spend a week with her grandparents in Seattle. For the mourning, only the mourning. She was to pack up her things and leave the next day.

She smiled when Anza came up to her desk eyebrow cocked- it wasn't the only thing. "Where are you going Third?" He asked nonchalantly, but making her wish for more. Ingrid knew the only thing she would miss in the entire school was him; even all the fun of being on the safety patrol, the girls-only lunches with Tehama. Everything was worth wasting- he wasn't, Joseph didn't know it but she thought so "Mother's dead so I'm going to go stay with her parents" She answered nonchalantly , as chilly as him.


	5. Anza's Free But She's Gone

_She answered nonchalantly, as chilly as him... _

That was the last thing she had done; stung him like an angry hornet. She had said she would spend a week with some relatives in Seattle; she had been gone for two months. It was driving him crazy; Tehama had been caught fucking O'Farrell and he had dumped her- with good reason. Now Ingrid wasn't back and it tensed him freakin' greatly.

Every night he was plagued with sex dreams; Ingrid seducing him- them naked fucking. So why did they have to have such a large effect on her. Fillmore had even begun to wonder why she would be gone this long. And what was even worse- she'd disconnected her cell. No one could get in contact, Anza was so depressed. He'd let a fricken fat criminal slip by him- Vallejo had never yelled so loud at him before. Anza didn't mind but it hurt everyone in the safety patrol. Tehama was missing being Anza's girlfriend but she was with O'Farrell. And he wasn't speaking to her- it was creepy.

All Anza cared about was Ingrid and she had left...


	6. Ingrid's New Life

_All Anza cared about was Ingrid and she had left... _

Meanwhile, Ingrid had been having a great time in Seattle. She had a bunch of new friends- Vany, Mika, Michelle and Flo. Who were all totally awesome. Vany (short for Vanessa) had short blue spiked hair and wore neon colors. Mika with long orange hair and always wearing full black, Michelle with ravens black hair and an all white wardrobe. And Flo in 50s' styled hair, and style, even 50s' styled notebooks.

She was sheltered from all evils of the world, and they were quite popular with all the guys in her school. She had a club in her school- not the Safety Patrol. The safety patrol had lost all her interest, nothing ever happened in the school anyway.

As for her cell phone; she had been given a new I-phone for her birthday. And with that had also can a separate account from her other cell. By cutting her other phone service she had lost contact with all of her friends from X.

It hurt her not to see Joseph every day, but it was cool to have so many awesome friends. She still did have those dreams. But now they were a lot less real... she didn't see him entirely naked now. At least, Tehama and him could have good relationship. Why... did she even care. Anza didn't try to get in contact with her so he didn't care about her...


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey all of the readers of any of my stories. This is to tell you my internet has been screwed up really bad. This could barely get on. So my updating may be a little later than usual. Sorry, so sorry... I'm so sorry


	8. She's Back

_Why... did she even care? Anza didn't try to get in contact with her so he didn't care about her..._

It had been three months; since she left. Ingrid was spending more and more time quietly, scaring her friends. She hadn't sworn, drank or smoked like the rest of them; she read and listened to dark poetry. And in the end Michelle, Mika and Flo had left her for dead. Vany understood Ingrid; she liked the quiet and being different- but she hung out with the girls out of childhood tendencies.

Even though she still had Vany she felt alone- no one at school even looked at her anymore. She had lost the "new girl" appeal. Every guy didn't like being blown off- so she was alone there too. And then Vany moved; to a place a mile from X. It was amazing but Ingrid knew she would be all alone. So one night when her grandparents had gone to a banquet she grabbed a knife.

Hours later; she was in a hospital bed. She was alive, her arm was stitched up. And when she awoke she saw her grandparents. Both of them looking more scared than she had ever seen. "Hello Ingrid." Her grandmother said, calmly assessing Ingrid's blood-shot eyes. "Ingrid we're sending you back to your father." She was a blunt but loving woman; she loved Ingrid and knew exactly what to do in any emergency.

Two days later Ingrid was out of the hospital and heading back to X. She was heading to school...


	9. To All Who Read

To all who read this story. I would appreciate constructive criticism or praise (not so much praise) but flaming or sending chain letters. Or fucking trying to scare me into suicide aren't something I deal with lightly.

PS- they don't scare me


	10. Return To X

_Two days later Ingrid was out of the hospital and heading back to X. She was heading to school... _

Two months later Ingrid had returned to X. She'd been keeping a low profile, no safety patrol and defiantly no Anza. She had become so calm and serene; and her friendship with Vany was stronger than ever.

Until...


	11. Finally

Ingrid's fun and innocent days were over. She had been spotted- Tehama and O'Farrell had ran over to her at top speed. They had managed to talk her into rejoining the force. And less than two days later she was standing back inside the headquarters she used to spend all her time.

She was about to enter Vallejo's office- to ask about being back on the force. She had just opened the door to come face to face with Anza. And by face to face I simply mean only three inches apart. He smiled at her and nodded. Allowing her to pass, but still watching her as she shut the door to the office behind her.

IngridAnzaIngridAnzaIngridAnzaIngridAnzaIngridAnzaIngridAnzaIngrid

She struck him in the heart after the time gone; she's still uprooting his cool. She makes him feel like the world's counting on him to make the right decision. And although the pressure was enough to make the statue of liberty crack- he loved it. He kept thinking thoughts like that all through her conversation with Vallejo.

IngridAnzaIngridAnzaIngridAnzaIngridAnzaIngridAnzaIngridAnzaIngrid

She had, had the most boring conversation with Vallejo ever. All about how she couldn't be Fillmore's partner anymore. How she would have to do desk duty for the next two weeks and would have to maintain her grades to at least a B minus to still be in the patrol. The same speech she had gotten the first day she joined.

She was glad when she exited the room to see Anza waiting for her. He motioned for her to follow him and she did readily.

IngridAnzaIngridAnzaIngridAnzaIngridAnzaIngridAnzaIngridAnzaIngrid

He took Ingrid to a nearby coffee shop and began to talk to her; "Ingrid, since you left... I've not been myself. Everyone has told me so, so let me ask you this one question- will you be my girlfriend."

Ingrid tried to hold back the tears "yes- I will. I'm so in love with you."


	12. Poll

Other (send me a PM telling me what you want)

Broken Mirrors, Blue Lipstick, And Rock 'N' Roll- Misery x Frank

Vampires, Werewolves And Frankenstein- Torrey x TQ

Beach Pretty- Heather x Geoff

Really Smart And Really Dumb At The Same Time- Tehama x O'Farrell

Burping And Bragging- Mason x Victoria

I Wanna Win- Heather x Chris

Trick Me Once, Shame On You- Abby x Lab Rat

Blissful Kisses- Sabella x Tug

Video Games, Hot Cocoa And Poetry Contests- Abby x Zach

No Pain, No Gain And No Fame- Grunt x Phantasma

Wiggling Noses- Tyler x Bethany

**Above are the choices to my new poll. I would like anyone who reads my stories to answer it. Please. And it'll be fun.**


End file.
